Jaune arc adventurer extraordinaire
by Emberframe
Summary: ex·tra·or·di·naire definition outstanding or remarkable in a particular capacity, and not in any others. getting into trouble was one thing Juane was good at. everything not so. and when you aspire to be a hero of the highest caliber, not everything goes you way. looking for a BETA reader plz PM. don't forget to review and tell me if I should continue.


Chapter 1 the beginning.

Jaune Arc, third generation adventurer of the guild DDD. Was having trouble, the sort which had permanent consequences, on his mission to level up, he had accidently wondered into a dungeon, and had gotten lost. While being chased by monsters which were far too high levelled for him to solo he had fallen into a hole, and being the oblivious boy which he was. He did not recognise that he was in a dungeon.

He had walked around trying to find a way out, and stumbled across a boss level monster sitting at level 87, Jaune being hopelessly outclassed, and panicked as he was, he did not remember to he could use the return spell to escape the dungeon so he ran, as fast as he could in the opposite direction which only led him deeper into the maze like tunnels of the dungeon. After killing a few low levelled monsters which got in his way he was lost completely.

The maze like ruins which made up the dungeon had changed. The walls gaining a soft golden glow. The maze stopped looking so ruined and the glow intensified to blinding levels. Like a being hit confusion spell, Jaune lost all sense of direction and was drawn towards the source of the light. And then utter darkness struck. And a deep male voice said "he will do nicely". And then Juane was falling through swirling blackness, interspersed by bright glowing lights and noise. Some things he saw where thing he knew others where strange mind-bending scenes, filled with unintelligible colours and sound, sights which were never mend to be seen. His mind drew into itself and he was staring at a reflection of himself, in his own mind.

His reflection reached out and grabbed his hand drawing the two together, the two forces that made Jaune, Jaune is anima and psyche or HP and MP, the two parts of his being together is perfect harmony. His anima dressed in full body plate Armour and his psyche dressed in light Armour and a cloak. The two parts which according to the spirit theory made the whole. Joined in a flash of light, bring forth a tide of memories. Him picking up a sword for the first time his first level up, his 7 sisters, his parents and last of all his heroic grandfather. The man who led the world to be whole. With memories of his family flashing through his head, he blacked out.

When Jaune came to he was lying on the floor of a forest, with half his total HP gone, and a killer headache.

Jaune stood up and gazed around at his unfamiliar surroundings, he was surrounded by tall dark trees, with the last light of the sun permeating the tops of the trees with an orange glow, this to faded, leaving the forest in twilight. In the dusk of the forest Jaune's eyes failed to notice a quick movement off to his side. The shadows stirred around the clearing, manifesting themselves into beasts of darkness, the creatures of grimm, the wolf looking one lunged at Jaune, missing him barely. Jaune let out a short scream of fear at the beast slobbering visage, which turned to him again. This time he was ready, he pulled his sword out of its sheath. And rolled to the left as the beasts claws descended upon where he had previously been, coming out of his role he swiped his sword upwards bisecting the beast as it lunged at him. Showering him in black sludge, which dissipated soon after.

With the felling of the first of the beasts, the rest rushed forward, and Jaune soon found himself overwhelmed by two more beast fell to the quick stabbing motions of his blade, as be beat a hasty retreat. Jaune was terrified, he was now being chased down by the beasts. Over stumps around trees he ran, trying to lose the angry tide of darkness which followed him. Jaune ran until he felt like dying, the trees started to disperse soon giving way to rolling hills and rocky outcrops.

Jaune ran towards the closest rock outcrop, for despite him being a bit of an idiot he had was good at making plans on the fly, the plan Jaune had was quite good. Run to the rocks, find a place that was easily defensible.

Ducking under an overhang, and making his way deeper into to rocky hillock. He found the perfect place to hole up in. one entrance, narrow enough that none of the beasts could enter after him. Allowing him to strike impudently at the monsters. Jaune spent hours stabbing his sword in and out of the snarling mass of darkness just on the outside of his haven. Dark ichor ran freely across the floor, as wounded yelps filled the air. When day break came Jaune was bone tired, the grimm blood which covered the floor had long since dissipated to which ever dark dimension it had come from, and he had gained 5 levels.


End file.
